No smarts big heart
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: If you like the digimon from 03 then read this! If you like Veemon from 02 then read this! If you like 2 laugh then read this! It's really funny and it stars Renamon, Veemon, Terriormon, & a dark Liomon! R&R! you'll like it! *Daisuke grin* R&R my others 2


Hope you like it! Either way! REVIEW PLL! It means a lot to me! Thx! Moumantai!  
*Daisuke grin*  
____________________________________________________   
Draco walked down the street with her v-mon by her side. She past a guy with the cutest Digimon on his head.  
  
"Moumantai!" It stated to his friend on whom he was sitting on.  
She stopped walking and tapped the guy on the shoulder.  
  
"Moumantai? What does that mean?" She asked the little Digimon with the floppy ears.  
The guy looked at her with a smile and said,  
  
"It means take it easy!"  
Draco giggled and the boy stuck out his hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mike what's your name?" He asked the red headed girl.  
  
"Hi! I'm Draco!" she stated in a hyper tone as she picked up her V-mon and put him on her shoulders.  
The two shook hands and walked together now.  
  
"So....you like.... stuff?" Draco asked sounding rather like her best friend Daisuke. That erned her a knock on the head from her V-mon, that would often do so when ever she was acting like an idiot.  
They talked about randum things until Draco perked up.  
  
"RUBY!" She yelled, as her best friend came into view, her Renamon right beside her as normal.  
Mike perked up as well.  
  
"Oh, hey Ruby-chan." he stated.  
Draco world around to look at Mike.  
  
"You know, Ruby too?" She asked pointing to her best friend.  
Mike grinned.  
  
"Yip, that's why I'm out here I was going to meet her for some coffee." He said as Renamon came up to stand next to Draco.  
Draco hugged Renamon.  
  
"Hi, Renamon! How are you?" Draco asked face full of furr.  
Renamon smiled and put a gloved hand on the top of Draco's head.  
  
"I'm just fine, Draco." She told.   
Draco let go of Renamon and went back to being hyper as was normal for her.  
  
"Have you been hanging out with Daisuke all morning?" Ruby asked leaning slightly on her Renamon.  
Draco turned to her.  
  
"Yes, it was GREAT! I slepped over at his house yesterday and when we got up this morning after about two hours of sleep, WE HAD ICE CREAM FOR BRECFAST!!!" She cried with a big grin on her face.  
Renamon rolled her eyes at the hyper girl.  
  
"Yes, Draco I can tell!" Renamon said with the slightest hint of a smile. "V-mon, Terriormon how are you two?" The fox asked calmly.  
  
"Good!" the two Digimon chimed at the same time.   
Renamon smiled to that.  
  
"So, Draco are you coming with us then?" The Renamon asked with a flick of her long tail.  
  
"sure! If that's OK with you guys?" Draco said looking to them.  
Ruby smiled and Mike shook his head.  
  
"Of course it is." Mike said.  
Draco jumped in the air with excitment knocking poor V-mon onto the ground and then proseeding to jump all around Renamon.  
Renamon got fed up with this and grabbed Draco by the waste, as she often would do, and swung Draco over her furry shoulder with a low laugh.  
Ruby picked poor V-mon up from the ground, and from there they all made there way to the coffee shop just around the bend.  
It had been a good hour and they had all had their share of things that can make you hyper.  
Draco got too hyper at one point and tried to rade the suger pakets, but she just ended up getting punched by her V-mon and picked up by Renamon again. Renamon just wouldn't put her down untill she had calmed down a little. Draco ended up punching Renamon in the arm after she was lightly place back on her feet, after every one in the store had laughed at her.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom...I'm aloud to do that! Right?!" Draco asked Renamon with a glare.  
  
"Fine." Renamon stated simply. "but, I'm taking you there." She added bugging Draco with a laugh.  
Draco crossed her arms.  
  
"You like making fun of me, DON'T YOU!" She yelled all in good fun.  
Renamon shook her head.  
  
"Yip!" She stated with a grin.  
That made Mike, Ruby and the others crack up.  
  
Draco huffed. *sweat drop* She looked out the window at something at caught her eye.  
  
"WOW! Forget the bathroom, take a look at THAT!" She said pointing. There, out the window was a dark leomon attacking some guy across the street from them.  
  
"We have to do something!" Ruby yelled standing from her spot.  
Mike looked up at his Terriormon on his head.  
  
"You ready?" he asked as he and Ruby ran around their side of the table.  
  
"As always!" the little Digimon said as his ears flutered behind him.  
Draco, on the other hand, was WAY a head of them with her V-mon being dragged behind her.  
Ruby and Mike watched as Draco went head on into the battle with out even thinking twice.  
  
"DRACO!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs. "You've been hanging around, Daisuke WAY too much! It's afecting your BRAIN! What in the HELL do you think your doing!?!"  
Mike, Ruby, Renamon, and Terriormon then watched as Draco plowed her self into the Darkliomon, knocking him over and away from the guy.  
  
"RUN!" Draco screamed at the young man. "Get AWAY FROM HERE!" Draco said slicing her hand through the air. By this time the Liomon had turned on Draco.  
  
"V-head-but!" V-mon yeld knocking the liomons long knife away from Draco.   
Draco got up fast after being knocked to the ground and was joind by Mike, Ruby and the others.  
Ruby smacked Draco up side the head.  
  
"What were you thinking!?! You could have been killed! Not to menchin giving me a heart attack!"  
Mike snickered as his Digimon took flight. He reached behind and pulled his cards out of his belt. He then started to slash his card through his D-power.  
  
"DIGI-MODIFY! HYPER CHIP ACTIVATE!" Mike yelled as his Digivice lit up.  
Terriormon sped up and it caught the Liomon off gard.  
Liomon spun around and took a swipe at the little green and white Digimon, but missed.  
  
"BUNNY BLAST!" Terriormon yeld hitting the Liomon in the chest.  
  
"GRAAAAA!!! The Dark Digimon screamed as the attack seered his skin. In his rage, the Liomon took out his anger on the closest thing to him. With a fast arm movement, Liomon through his kniff at Ruby. She didn't even see it coming.  
  
"RUBY-CHAN!" Renamon screamed as she jumped in the way.  
  
"No!" Ruby cried as she ran over to Renamon now on the ground in pain from the knife that had sliced into her leg.  
V-mon jumped into action again.  
  
"V-HEAD-BUT!" He yelled once more slamming into the Liomon.  
Terriormon wrapped his long ears around Liomons face blocking his view.  
The Liomon reached up and grabbed terriormon flinging him into the air.  
  
"Terriormon!" Mike cried as he wached his Digimon hit the ground hard.  
  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!!" Mike turned just in time to see the attack in front of him. He put his arms up to block the attack, even though he knew that wouldn't help. He screamed at the top of his lungs paralised in fear, and just as the attack was about to hit him he was shoved. He went flying and hit the ground hard. He cried out in pain as his arm mashed into the pavement.  
  
"DRACO!" Came V-mon's scared voice as they all wached Draco crumble limp to the ground. After pushing mike she didn't have time to get out of the way her self.  
Mike ignored the pain in his arm for the time being. He looked at Draco laying next to him in total shock. This girl that he had only known for a few small hours, had just risked her life to save him.  
  
"Oh my GOD! Draco! Draco, no!" Ruby screamed as she ran up to her best friend wich now lay, unmoving next to Mike.  
Her V-mon was despretly trying to wake her, but it wasn't working.  
Mike stood up looking at Terriormon and Renamon trying to bring down the Liomon.  
  
"That's IT! Mike yelled. "Terriormon, it's time to DO IT!" Terriormon nodded as mike pulled out a nother modify card, but as he looked at it there was a bright shine over the card and it turned into a blue card. He started to run it through his D-power.  
  
"Matrix! Digivalution! ACTIVATE!" He yelled as he wached his Terriormon change into a bigger vertion of himself.  
  
"Terriormon Digivaulve TOO! GARGOMON!" Gargomon stood there just glaring at the Liomon that had hurt his friends.  
  
"Gargo pelit!" He roared as he jumped into the air. Green bullits came flighing from the ends of his guns and pummled into the Liomon.  
The Liomon let out a scream as he turned into bits of data.  
Gargomon sighed in relefe and turned back to Mike.  
  
"Mike? You OK?" He asked. Mike nodded and turned back to Ruby who had Draco's head in her lap. Her V-mon was holding her hand and was almost to the point of crying. Renamon looked rather worried her self.  
Mike watched as Renamon came up beside Draco. Renamon had grone quite fond of Draco in the past six months that they had known each other. Draco was pretty much the only one that could get her to really crack up.  
Gargomon came and joined the little group of worried friends.   
About two long minutes later Draco began to come too.  
  
"Draco?"   
Draco cracked an eye open.  
  
"Are you...OK?" Renamon asked for every one.  
Draco moand.  
  
"Oh, there's pain...invaulved with...that." Renamon laughed happy to see that her little friend wasn't all the way broken.  
V-mon moved some hair out of her eyes as Draco glanced at Mike.  
  
"Are you OK?" Draco asked in a cracky voice.  
Mike smiled at that.  
  
"I'm fine! But what about you?" He asked with a grin.  
Draco opend her eyes to the fullest.  
  
"I'm feeling much better already!" She said grinning her faimus, nothing can get me down, grin.   
  
"And I'll be just fine! I bounce back better then V-mon here!" She put her hand on V-mon seeing his worried face. He felt better after feeling her soft touch to his face. She sate up now and looked at Gargomon.  
  
"Wow! Expaned MUCH!" She said amused.  
Gargomon just smiled as Draco shook the last of her dizzyness away.  
She turned to Ruby who had tears in her bright, blue eyes.  
  
"Wow, hey lightin up! I'm OK, really I am!" Draco poked her self a few times as to prove she wasn't going to fall a part.  
Ruby smiled.  
  
"OK. I believe you, it's just..."   
Draco tilted her head.  
  
"Just what, Ruby-chan?"  
  
"Just..." Ruby very lightly punched Draco in the arm. "Just DON'T EVER, AND I MEAN EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! EVER!"  
  
The End  
____________________________________________________  
So you like it? REVIEW! And please read my other fics....lets just say this isn't the best one iv'e ever done! ahe...BYE! Moumantai!  
  



End file.
